Rice Balls
"Rice Balls" is a song by Pink Guy uploaded on the TVFilthyFrank channel on Dec 30, 2015. The song is an antagonizing, passive-aggressive jab at fans of the show who hassle Pink Guy for "real" music and "Joji" music. The music video consists of Pink Guy making Onigiri and rapping the song. Lyrics Welcome to the terror dome; the upper echelon Investing on these large balls I got these pussy bitches wailing like the Japanese Killer whales, humpbacks, and these narwhals; I'm just trying to strangle these fuckers I'm just trying to strangle these fuckers I'm just trying to strangle these This the beep blop, you make the beat flop Breathing more cushion than the seat got, so we got The beat dropping harder than your son's balls at twelve, not To mention that we harder than Viagra with a big cock I'll fuck you in the mouth again I'll let you know that I'm a schizo; I be hearing shit So don't be fucking me, cause bet your ass I'm hearing it When I get done with you I make sure that you're celibate (Ewwwwwwwww) Fuck your dog, I can smack E.T And I'll fuck you with a radiator pipe (What, is that too rude?) I'm a fucking nuisance With different types of abuses I'm running up in the premises Helping you tie your nooses Cause all of you fucks are clueless And do not know how to do this I act retarded on stage and then put my fingers in pusses Like oh Like oh Oh Oh I fuck around for money like a cam whore Jerk it to my titties, pop it off on some gay shit I fight your dad in the parking lots and/or Beat their fucking teeth in cause they raised shit You sound like "I never spanked my kids and I raised a piece of shit and I drop my kids off at soccer practice every Tuesday" This one's for the folks that be dead inside Mini-golf champion; you got no drive, player Fuckboys treat my dick like a trampoline I only work with paper like a fax machine I'm on the car's hood screaming like a mammal Ripping through the flannel burning ass on my chest with the camels I'm here to be an act not a role model Don't be fucking crying when I'm smashing your kid with a bottle I'm just chilling making rice balls everyday I'm a simple man, I don't need a microwave I don't need a microwave I don't need a microwave I don't need a microwave I don't need a microwave Cause I'm already heated (that’s not funny) Audio Video v''' is the episode of The Filthy Frank Show released between episode 122 and 123. It was uploaded on October 26th, 2011. Video Description Music Video '''RICE BALLS is the episode of The Filthy Frank Show released between episode 122 and 123. It was uploaded on October 26th, 2011. Video Description Gallery Rice Balls - Bathroom.png Rice Balls - Ash.png Rice Balls - Rice Toss.png Rice Balls - Dance.png Appearances First Appearances None Recurring Appearances Pink Guy Trivia *The song was originally titled "ONIGIRI", the Japanese term for Rice balls. *The instrumental was previously heard on a video titled "PINK GUY DANCE" for only 35 seconds. Category:Songs Category:Pink Season